robot_wars_minisfandomcom-20200214-history
UK Championships 12gh
The 12gh UK Championships was help in in the RL, Blue and 2 sided RL arena. 6 heats were fought over 6 local events. The final was held between the best 16 robots from the heats (excluding Terrorhurtz after they pulled out). The competition was double knockout. The winner was Wasp with SilverFlingThing running up and Iron Awe coming 3rd. Seeding Based on the last RR event in 20##. #Cassius MW (Taking the seed form Cassius Black) #Iron Awe #Wasp #ZA #Gravity #Envy #KaPOW #Apocalypse Heat structure Competitors were awarded points based on their position in local events. This meant individual events could be treated as qualifiers but also full competitions could happen over a weekend. Robots with 8 or more points were gaurenteed a place in the semi finals. The numbers would be made up with robots with fewer points than this. The winner of each local event was awarded 8 points, thus gaurenteeing them a place in the semi finals. 2nd place was awarded 4, 3rd and 4th was awared 3. 5th, 6th, 7th and 8th were awarded 2 and top 16 (usually progressing through the first round) awarded 1 point. Outcomes of Heats The first heat was won by Tsunami with Raging Knightmare coming 2nd. 2 surprise outcomes, they beat Iron Awe and Apocalypse into 3rd. The second heat was won by Bulldog Breed with Iron Awe coming 2nd. Envy and ZA were 3rd. Wasp , the inevitable champion, got 2 points in this heat. Boxer, Spanners and Hector fought each other and all recieved one joint point for sportsmanship. Heat 3 was held in the blue arena. The higher walls meant longer fights with fewer OOTAs. The winner was Wasp with Kronic running up and ZA and Dagger coming 3rd & 4th. Iron Awe got to the quarter finals, but that gave them enough points to progress to the semis. In this heat Snood fought Terrorhurtz and got seriously damaged (although this damage was repaired and Snood fought again). Heat 4 was fought in the RL arena but with only 2 sides open for OOTAs. This event saw US robots Sewer Snake , Boxer, Flapjack and Dementia competing. Gravity (who last year won the first heat and intended to do the same this year but failed) won this heat. Dagger came second and secured 8 points to make it into the semi finals. 3rd and 4th were taken by Sewer Snake and Leveller 2 Mk.4. Leveller 2 Mk 4 were beaten in under 2 seconds by Dagger. Gravity V Sewer Snake on the other hand lasted the full 3 minutes and was voted best fight of the competition. In this event Dementia also shocked by beating Kronic by lifting them OOTA. Heat 5 was won by Killer Karrot with Judge Shredd coming second (their first event). Terrorhurtz came 4th after their axe shaft snapped, and Beast came 3rd. Kronic scored 2 points to take them to the simis, ditto Raging K. Heat 6 was the final heat and was won by Silver Fling Thing, who had 6 points already (2+2+2). Apocalypse came second, qualifying them for semis. KaPOW and Beast came 3rd giving them 6 and 7 points respectively- less than 8 but still enough to qualify. Robots with 5 points: Sweede, Big Nipper, Dantomkia.